1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacle with protective cap, in particulars, to a receptacle which is equipped with a rotatable cap to shade the power outlet hole so as to avoid exposure of live parts and electrical leakage as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the electrical receptacles are classified a fixed type and a movable type. The fixed receptacle is installed fixedly in the wall of a building for supplying power to the electrical appliances. The movable receptacles, which is usually attached with an extension cord, can be conveniently moved to any desired places, either indoor or outdoor, with multiple outlets. However, both types of the above receptacles are uncovered when at rest so that the live poles are easily contaminated leading to hazardous electrical leakage. Besides, regularly exposed live poles from the outlet holes of the uncovered receptacle may cause a fatal electrical accident should there be innocent children who curiously insert their fingers into the outlet holes to touch the live poles.
For this defect noticeable on the conventional receptacles, an improvement is seriously required.
It is what the reason the inventor has put forth every effort for years by continuous research and experimentation attempting to find out the remedy to palliate the inherent shortcomings of the conventional receptacles described above, and finally has succeeded in coming out with the receptacle with a protective cap of the present invention.